Nord Stubborness
by Hybridobsession72
Summary: Angela Froststar is an Altmer that has been raised by Nords her entire life. One day she travels to Skyrim to see the homeland of the people she loves so much and changes not just there look at the other races but their leaders as well. Great battles, Tested morals and dark shadows loom over her as she tries to make a difference in an otherwise doomed country.


**Hey, guys I know it has been a while but I wanted to say that I'm not very happy with how this story is turning out. Why? Honestly, it's because I was following the storyline of the game and I don't want to do that; I want to write my story not add parts to someone else's story (which I am convinced is becoming more and blander every year) so to change this I am starting again. I hope this isn't too upsetting and you'll prefer this version over the last.**

A new day began in Skyrim with the frost covered landscape on the edge of change with today's events. Helgen was a town residing right next to the throat of the world the tallest mountain in Tamriel, but it was not the environment that had everyone nervous. It was the unmissable presence of the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion.

General Tullius had been called from his current post to end a civil war raging here in Skyrim. It had been a well planned out attack and coming here would be the leader of the rebels known as stormcloaks. Also with him was the current leader of the Thalmor, Elenwen as much as he couldn't stand the site of her he needs to show her that they still supported the concordat.

The two military leaders were currently horseback they waited patiently for the arrival of there guest. "While it is appreciated that you handled this situation General are you sure that your efforts were needed? This seems like something that you could have let fade out." Elenwen started.

"Perhaps you're right but with our lack of resources we needed to ensure that something like this was resolved quickly," Tullius responded. "But it was no worry in bringing down this prosecutor."

"You must feel proud, I guess we can feel at ease knowing the Empire can at least hold a promise." Tullius could tell there was something she was hinting at but he honestly couldn't care less about what is and what isn't. Finally, the main guest had arrived by carriage, it would've been considered royalty if the leader didn't have a rag in his mouth.

"Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm I can't believe the people of this country deemed him worthy of a king, shows how far this nation has fallen." Elenwen could agree with Tullius on that.

"How true, hopefully, this will make an example of those who try to defy us." Elenwen ended trotting off on her horse. Tullius watched as the final carriage entered and was about to follow, however at the last second his eyes caught the sight of a rather unfamiliar looking elf.

Walking through the gates was a rather young looking Altmer. She had some similar traits to most High elves he's seen seven feet tall, braided blonde hair that came down to her shoulders and emerald green eyes. "Finally it took me forever to get to this place, too bad I don't have any mead to celebrate." The elf spoke.

'That's an odd reply from a race who considers themselves high society.' Tullius thought, he soon realised that wasn't the only thing weird about her. She had a lot more muscle than most Thalmor warriors, was wearing travellers clothes and had a fairly large travelling sack that was almost twice her size hanging from her back. She then saw that she was been watched.

'Oh, crap an imperial is looking at me. Does he know me? Did I tick him off at one point? Stay calm now we don't need to cause a panic.' Taking a deep breath the elf introduced herself. "Good morning sir my names Angela I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"Not at the moment miss, I'm here for a very important event and I would take care if I were you most locals here are a bit on edge. If you need help there is a tavern to your left, now move along." He trotted off.

'What's his deal?' Looking down the road she gasped as she saw why. Stormcloaks, and a lot of them with their hands bound and ready for the block. 'So much for breakfast.' Walking to the tavern she looked around to see not only imperial soldiers but captains and commanders even the Thalmor making her blood run cold.

"Did all this really attract the attention of high ranking officials?" She accidentally said out loud.

"Your obviously new here aren't ya young lady?" Angela turned to see a man outside of the tavern. "If you're looking for some grub we're closed until the execution is over."

"What's going on here? Why would a group of Stormcloaks gain the attention of this many officials?"

"Not so much the quantity but the quality especially since they caught the leader over there." Angela looked closely at the group until she spotted one man who was dressed in noble clothes with a gag over his mouth. Angela took her bag off and instantly looked through it pulling out a flyer.

It was a wanted poster and on it was Ulfric Stormcloak's face. Comparing the two images in front of her there was no denying it, the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion had been caught. Angela looked down in despair as her only reason for coming here was about to be killed.

Well second reason she did want to become a better mage but she was only going to do so, so she could aid those in the stormcloak rebellion. "You ok, you're looking a bit under the weather."

"Oh? No, I'm fine I guess I'm just a bit put off by the death about to occur here." She lied. Before she came here she grew up with the most infamous group of mercenaries in Tamriel though that was not something she would brag about. "How did he get caught?"

"You see that man over there." The tavern owner pointed at the man she was talking to before. "That's General Tullius a high ranking commander in the imperial empire, he was called down to try and stop the war, apparently he was much better than they anticipated and now they have him at the block." Angela watched the two men come eye to eye.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use the power of the Voice to murder his king and usurped the throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." Angela gritted her teeth and clenched her hand at that.

'What would the Empire know about peace, it used to be a strong military force that imposed anything that came near it. But now it is merely a shadow of its former strength with fat nobles squabbling for what little power is left. Damn you, Tullius.' Angela thought to herself.

As she aged Angela found that she grew to love Nords more and more as not only were they always around her but she could see the raw power they had and the many years of culture they had influence in Tamriel. She felt so proud that the Nords were taking a stand against those who threatened that culture she felt compelled to help them.

But their heritage was also there greatest weakness their fear and hatred of magic and other races is preventing them from advancing any further as a military and that is what she hoped to change. Or at least what she would've wanted to do.

"RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" A load echo boomed across the sky.

"What was that?" Angela asked.

"Probably the Greybeards." Angela looked at him weirdly. "They're monks who live on top of the mountain studying the way of the voice we hear them every now and then." Angela looked up at the mountain. 'The voice huh.'

SLACK!

Angela cringed at the sound of the axe making a clean cut. There was already outrage coming from both spectators and prisoners alike, the Imperials were already asking for the next prisoner.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

"The Greybeards wouldn't happen to be animals would they?" Angela questioned.

"Of course not, what gave you that idea."

"Because that sounds a lot like an animal and a big one at that." Angela looked back at the prisoners and froze seeing that Ulfric was staring at her. She turned around to make sure he wasn't staring at anything behind her but there was nothing.

'Why would he be staring at me? Does he know me?" She looked down in thought but then realised her Clan symbol on her wrist was showing, a snowflake in the shape of a star. She quickly hid it and as a result, lost Ulfric's interest.

'There's no way he saw that he's too far away to even notice, right?' She guessed that it shouldn't have been a surprise, her clan was well known amongst Nords and the fact an elf of all things had the clan mark would surprise a lot of people.

But she wanted to know what his stare meant almost making her want to help him escape just to find out. But then what the Imperials would surround her immediately and then she'd end up on the chopping block right next to him. What could she do she would need a miracle, she felt her hope fade as she closed her eyes.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" Tullius yelled making Angela snap to the scene. The sky turned black as an enormous shadow covered her view. She lost her footing as an earthquake suddenly ruptured. She looked to the tower closest to her and felt her blood turn to ice.

"Dragon!"

A Harbinger of the end times had just landed in the town centre, its enormous wings ensnared the tower its scales absorbing all light around it and its eye's… "Divines it's eye's." The bloodlust in its eyes made Angela feel like she was suffocating.

Its jaw opened and thunder came as its voice the sky darkened with meteors falling from the circling storm. "Fus Ro Dah!" The force knocked her back into the tavern.

The building shattered around her as the beasts shout tore it to pieces with Angela taking the weight of the structure. She breathed heavily as the debris pushed on her diaphragm. She pushed hard ignoring the sounds of panic around her, the space she gained gave her the ability to breathe.

She squeezed her way to the top finally gaining freedom with only a few scratches and some splinters. Looking around she watched in horror as the town began burning and falling to pieces. She had to get out of here.

A watch tower had fallen over not too far from her so she made a break for it. "Shoot that damn beast down!" Commands from the imperials echoed as she ran for her life. Looking up she saw the dragon staring right at her as if looking right through her.

She felt her momentum carry her as she tripped and slid under the fallen tower. "YOL!" A stream of flames came down just as she made it under.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She looked back to see her leg had not been so lucky, it was burnt but not vaporised. She crawled forgetting all about the pain peeking through the gaps of the building. She saw soldiers, mages and the Thalmor trying to defend against the dragon.

She moved along with the building hoping it would give her some kind of cover. She heard the tower crack behind her, turning in an instant she held her breath as the monster smashed the tower open and then continued to tear it to pieces.

She didn't know if she was being paranoid or not but she swore that this dragon was chasing after her. Getting closer to the end Angela did the one thing she was the best at. She channelled her magical power and focused it on her best skill illusion.

When she was in her clan she was only allowed to use illusion as her leaders deemed it the least harmful and was allowed to use it since she was young. Similar to how some animals develop skills through play, Angela developed her skills through pranks and childish antics as she was younger.

She focused on the required spell and turned invisible. With a new chance, she ran out into the battlefield leaving only her footprints as evidence that she was there.

The destruction tore the town up giving Angela plenty of obstacles to evade, running around a corner she literally ran into someone knocking her off balance and disabling her spell. She pushed herself up to see who she had knocked over. She must have insulted nocturn at some point.

Ulfric Stormcloak was fuming as he looked up at her. "Get off." He said slowly and threatening.

"ROOOAAAAR!" They turned their heads to see the dragon coming right at them. Before Angela could think she was on her feet and casting the strongest ward she had. "YOL!" The force of the attack broke the ward instantly she had no defence against the flames, yet she stood her ground for whatever reason.

The flames burnt her all over but she still managed to stand tall. A pair of strong hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards a sawmill.

"You idiot why didn't you get out of the way!?" Angela blinked to see Ulfric staring venomously at her.

"I don't know why I just did." She said pitifully. Ulfric ignored her for now opting instead to take the tunnel where the river was moving. Soon as they were deep and as far away from the action as possible Ulfric confronted Angela.

Grabbing her by her shirt he glared straight at her. "Listen here elf I have some questions and you're going to answer them."

"Ok, what do you need?" Angela asked now a little scared.

"First question why are you here? You are clearly not a Thalmor agent otherwise you would be trying to stop me."

Angela grew angry at that slapping his hand off her. "Of course I'm not with the Thalmor each member of that group is at least five hundred years old and can hold a grudge for twice as long. As for why I'm here it is to study at the college of Winterhold and to show to the Nords that magic, elves and other races are willing to help as long as you give them a chance."

Ulfric grunted. "Are you serious? You're out of your mind."

"Am I? You're trying to combat the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion with a few countrymen that probably have even touched a sword before. I support your cause Ulfric not because your fighting to make Skyrim a Nord society but because you're saving it from a crumbling empire." She said almost pleading.

He said nothing but looked at her wrist. "That symbol is only giving to members of the Froststar clan so tell me how did you get it?"

Angela hoped she wouldn't have to show that mark unless absolutely necessary but there was no avoiding it. "I was adopted into the Froststar clan, they treated me like one of their own."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you will but it is the truth. Saga Froststar gave me this himself and I've grown to love Nords more than my own race." She stated firmly keeping her eye locked with Ulfric's, they were so focused on each other they failed to notice the Imperials approaching from other tunnels.

"Rebels get them!" An imperial captain shouted to his men. Ten soldiers came running straight towards them.

"It seems we'll have to continue this later," Ulfric said gently putting her down. One man swung a sword at him, but Ulfric grabbed his wrist twisting it until the soldiers back were facing him, taking the sword he impaled the man killing him instantly.

Only tired with an axe but Ulfric just moved out of the way disarmed and decapitated the man. "Which one of you milk drinkers is next." They all held their guard up to him.

But before anyone could move a blur dashed past Ulfric and slit the throats of three men. Looking closely he saw it was Angela but that shouldn't be possible with her injuries. Despite his logic, she continued to fight with the men surrounding her.

Ulfric took the opportunity taking out the guards who were foolish enough to look away from him. But even as he took down another two he was stunned to see how the elf moved, her technique was undeniably the Froststar fighting style as every one of the enemies attacks were thrown back at them with twice as much force.

They dropped like flies with only Angela and Ulfric remaining. "Is that proof enough for you?" Angela puffed, Ulfric didn't answer but the roar of a dragon reminded them of the situation. "How can people still be focused on each other with that thing flying around."

"Some people have their priorities my one at the moment is to get back to Windhelm and prove the rebellion is back on track." Ulfric finished walking until he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Wait." Angela watched as he looked over his shoulder, Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down. 'Ok, Angela you can do this.' "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak will you allow me to travel with you to Windhelm?" Angela said a little nervous since she was planning to ask him in a less stressful situation.

"That depends. First, tell me your name." He stared at her with a look that Angela couldn't decipher.

"My name's Angela Froststar."

"And why are you here?" This time he folded his arms. Angela finally realised it, he was quizzing her seeing if she was worth enlisting.

"To see a country be free of its oppressors." She said sternly

"And how are you going to do that?"

Angela smiled at that. "With mead, song and a fury, Skyrim has never seen in an elf before." She spoke while punching her hand.

Ulfric was not expecting that, but he liked the way she presented herself. "Then follow me little Elf it is a long way to Windhelm and I don't want you slowing me down." He finished walking outside.

Angela smiled and chased after him. A small noise caught her ear, turning around she saw a Thalmor agent peaking around the corner. She prepared herself for a fight but was surprised when he just smirked and disappeared around the corner.

"He might be calling for backup, we need to move." She ended leaving the cave as well.


End file.
